1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel having a touch-sensitive display and, more particularly, to a display panel that is resistant to image distortion when touched.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) having a touch-sensitive screen receives an input signal when touched by an external pen. Generally, an LCD apparatus displays an image using the optical and electrical properties of liquid crystal and displays an image using incident light and/or light from a backlight assembly. AN LCD panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The array substrate has a thin-film transistor. When pressure is applied to the LCD apparatus by an external pen, the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer of the LCD apparatus is changed and the image displayed by the LCD apparatus may be locally distorted.